1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a link-plate chain which is stretched under rotational speed while in a closed state. The present invention also relates to a link-plate chain in particular for a continuously variable, belt-driven, conical-pulley transmission having a plurality of link plates and rocker pressure pieces. In addition, the invention relates to a system for stretching a closed link-plate chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the German published first application DE 100 52 473 A1 a link-plate chain is known which is stretched in the closed state. The link-plate chain is turned at a low speed. The transmission ratio can be changed during the stretching process. The link plates of the link-plate chain can be stretched to different degrees of stretching in a stretching process prior to assembly. In addition, a force application angle of the stretching force can be varied.
An object of the present invention is to further increase the strength of link-plate chains.